Your Precious Someone
by Blue Rose 01
Summary: AU Itachi finds out exactly what Naruto means when he talks about bonds and that "precious someone" he must protect. Theme #05 of the 50 shinobi theme challenge. ItaSaku.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Enjoy!

**Your Precious Someone**

Theme #05 of the 50 shinobi theme challenge

0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Sakura let out a tired yawn as she wondered what had woken her so late at night. Still half asleep, she realized that she needed to use the washroom. The small medic absentmindedly lifted the covers from her body and got up out of bed, half wondering why it was so hard for her to get up but dismissed the thought right away, not wanting to force her brain to function so late at night. After quickly washing up, she eagerly left the cold bathroom and looked forward to curling up in bed for a few more hours of warmth and rest.

The young mednin yawned delicately as she entered the bedroom and made a beeline to the comfortable bed awaiting her but she froze, mid-yawn, as she realized—only now had she _truly _realized—that she had been in bed _with_ Itachi. Her mind had been too sleep muddled to properly process this fact, but now that she had, her face heated up with the knowledge. That night had been the first time he had spent the night at her apartment and Sakura had yet to get accustomed to such intimacy. How was she going to resume her position in his arms—which she reluctantly admitted was much more comfortable than not being in his arms—without waking him? Unsure of how to approach the situation at hand, a blushing Sakura simply stood beside the bed, staring at the empty spot beside her partner longingly.

Then, without any warning whatsoever to prepare her for the embarrassment that was sure to follow, Itachi cracked an eye open and looked at his partner.

"Sakura," he called, his voice as smooth and inviting as ever, despite being asleep just moments earlier. "What are you standing there for? Come," he motioned at the space beside him, lifting the blanket so she could climb into bed with him.

Sakura timidly did as asked, her face about three shades redder than her natural color. She buried her face in Itachi's chest, thoroughly flushed and trying to calm her fast beating heart.

Neither said anything for a long time and the small medic assumed that Itachi had fallen asleep. She, however, was far from being able to fall into any kind of rest, for her heart refused to listen to her pleas to calm down.

"Sakura," she heard him call above her suddenly, "Your chakra is heavily fluctuating, I cannot fall asleep."

She gasped in surprise and buried her steadily reddening face further into his chest, giving him a muffled, "Gomen!"

The small woman in his arms was, without question, the most endearing thing Itachi had ever had the pleasure to come across and when she was flustered, she was even more so; so he never passed up the chance to ruffle her feathers and this late night was no different. He allowed his eyes to warm at the sight of her, nuzzling further into his hold in embarrassment. He tightened his arms around her and ran his fingers through her hair soothingly.

Itachi finally understood what Naruto was always going on about bonds and having that 'precious someone' that everyone wants to protect above everything else. He had found that someone in a small pink-haired medic and he was determined to hold on to her for as long as she would allow him.

"Get some rest, Sakura. It is late," he said softly before pressing his lips to the top of her small head.

While ruffling her feathers was his favourite pastime when he was with her, his other favourite thing to do was to simply watch her, and when he could do both in one night, then it was a good night indeed. He closed his eyes and looked forward to waking with an armful of Sakura, and then maybe ruffling her feathers some more.

After all, Itachi never was the type to deprive himself of his favourite things, even at the cost of his partner's sanity.

- End –

A/N: Another one done! I think I like writing these oneshots for now, since I don't have the time to comit to a multi-chapter story. It's nice to be able to change up the setting, background, relationship, etc. for the story, so I think I'll stick to oneshots and maybe a few sequels here and there for the time being.

I hope you enjoyed this! The idea popped into my mind one night before bed and I absolutely had to get it down lest I lose the idea the morning after.

I absolutely love ItaSaku fluff, but I'm wondering if I should try to get away from that pairing… What do you guys think? Should I try my hand at some other pairings? Ideas/suggestions/requests?

Again, reviews fuel my passion for writing, so I hope you'll take a minute to leave me your thoughts ^.^

-Blue


End file.
